


The First Moment

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment she laid eyes on Isabelle she had been unable to fight the pull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Moment

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Bored at work earlier today and this idea popped into my head. Unbeated.

***

Clary watched her lover as she slept.

 

They'd been out on a double date with Alec and Magnus and after returning to the institute, Isabelle had fallen asleep as soon as she laid on the bed.

 

Clary still couldn't believe the sultry, raven haired, beauty was actually her girlfriend, and truly in love with her.

 

Being attracted to women had been nothing new to Clary, she'd known from a young age she'd liked both genders.

 

Thankfully her mother had been supportive.

 

Then two months ago life had changed forever.

 

Some for the worst, other parts for the better.

 

Isabelle was absolutely the better part.

 

Clary still remembered the first time she'd met Isabelle face to face.

 

****

 

Clary stared at the woman holding the glowing sword, wearing a skin tight, short, white skirt and white tank top.

 

Her eyes were so dark, it was impossible to tell what color they truly were in the darkened house.

 

Clary felt everything spinning, first she'd been face to face with the most hideous creature ever, and then rescued by the most beautiful person she'd ever seen.

 

The woman's eyebrow raised, "What? No thank you for saving your life?" There was no resentment in her voice.

 

Clary's vision then went dark.

*** 

 

When she came to she found herself in what was obviously a medical area and the same woman sitting in front of her.

 

Her eyes were such a deep brown and despite the circumstances Clary lost herself in them.

***

Clary returned to the present, there had been an instant connection and it was after the disastrous meeting with Magnus at his club, and Isabelle comforting her had led to their relationship shifting to lovers.

 

Clary felt a finger touching her cheek.

 

"I can hear you thinking my love." Izzy said affectionately.

 

"Just about us, how happy I am." Clary replied.

 

Isabelle smiled and then leaned closer, their lips met in a searing kiss and all thoughts fled Clary's mind.


End file.
